A Mentored Research Scientist Development Award (MRSDA; K01) from NIAAA is sought to promote the candidate's development into a productive and independent research scientist specializing in gender and sexual identity comparisons in alcohol use and alcohol-related victimization. The proposed 5-year plan will provide the time and resources necessary for extensive training and mentoring to accomplish the following goals: (1) develop my knowledge of statistical methods and techniques through coursework and apply those skills to secondary data analyses under the guidance of a statistical mentor; (2) implement a survey study of 400 GLBs to examine gender and sexual identity differences in alcohol use, victimization, and related risk factors, as conceptualized by a sexual minority stress model; and (3) gain skills necessary to combine quantitative and qualitative methods for a future R01 longitudinal study to examine temporal associations between daily alcohol use and victimization among GLBs and heterosexuals. The mentors for the MRSDA, Drs. Kathleen Parks, R. Lorraine Collins, and Michael Frone as well as consultants, Drs. Tonda Hughes, Esther Rothblum, and Jeffrey Parsons constitute a strong team that will be fundamental to the candidate's career development during the award period. The resources at the Research Institute on Addictions provide an ideal environment for developing a career in addictions research, and are well-suited for the successful completion of the research study proposed in this application. The purpose of the proposed MRSDA research study is to examine gender and sexual identity differences in alcohol use and victimization among 400 respondents (100 gay men, 100 lesbians, 100 bisexual men, and 100 bisexual women). Surveys will assess alcohol use, victimization (e.g., childhood sexual and physical abuse, adult sexual assault, intimate partner violence), and related risk factors as conceptualized within a sexual minority stress model. This study will be the first to examine gender and sexual identity differences in alcohol use and victimization from a sexual minority stress perspective. In the context of the MRSDA, the proposed study, in combination with advanced training and mentoring, will provide the foundation for a programmatic career plan to examine differential exposure and vulnerability to alcohol-related stressors among sexual minorities and heterosexuals. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]